Designed as a possible replacement for mutual funds for individual investors, the invention allows individual investors to participate in an online platform that provides customizable, actionable advice at low cost for the general retail consumer. Because of individual ownership, many of the tax disadvantages associated with mutual fund investment are avoided.
For example: on day one, an individual invests $10,000 in a mutual fund. On day two, the mutual fund liquidates some assets acquired prior to day one, which incurs a capital gains tax on the part of all investors as of day one. Thus, this individual is burdened with the tax consequences of a gain which she never received.